


Won't say love

by Ren



Series: 15 Songs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have another awkward conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't say love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this song meme](http://renrenren3.livejournal.com/46502.html): [batgurl88](http://batgurl88.livejournal.com/profile) gave me the song _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ \- yes, the one from Hercules. Fun times were had.

Castiel had never been able to understand the concept of "stop making people uncomfortable, Cas, that stare is freaking me out".

"Angels," he said, staring at Dean, "don't have the same concept of love as you do."

His unblinking glare might have impressed Dean more if he hadn't been used to his general angel weirdness and holier-than-thou-ness. So Dean stared back, looking quite unimpressed, and doggedly repeated his question.

"You're kind of human while you're in your vessel, right? You can eat and get drunk and have sex..."

"I never had sex while in this vessel," Castiel interrupted him.

Dean's eyes went wide at the possible implications. "Wait, does that mean you had sex while you were in other vessels?"

"Of course not!" the angel replied. He frowned, if possible, even more than his usual. "Are you going to try and bring me to another den of iniquity?"

Dean shrugged. "No, I gave up on that. Unless of course you want to..."

"I don't want to," Castiel said emphatically.

"All right," Dean said. He hadn't expected anything different.

But that still didn't answer his question, and he could have sworn that Cas was trying to change the subject. It looked as if one of the first things he'd picked up hanging around the Winchesters was how to avoid having conversations he didn't want to have.

"But I know you could have sex if you wanted to," Dean said, thinking about Anna. And he definitely wasn't going to go into details here, he did have class, despite anything Sam might have said about him.

He just made a significant gesture, which just earned him a blank stare from Castiel. Some days he'd have to teach the angel Innuendo 101, but in the meantime he just sighed.

"What I mean is, you have some human feelings, right?" he asked. "Like hunger or, or lust..."

"I'm not prey of any of those baser instincts," Castiel complained, but Dean ignored him.

"...and you could fall in love with someone," Dean concluded. "Right?"

Castiel thought about it for a moment, or hesitated, or possibly was busy chatting with his pals on angel radio. Dean waited for the answer. "Yes," Castiel replied eventually.

"And?" Dean asked. "Have you ever been in love with anyone?"

Somehow, Castiel avoiding his eyes was more unnerving that his stare.

"Cas," Dean pleaded. "Come on, you can tell me." He was fully aware of how pitiful he sounded, like a gossiping teenage girl. Any more of this and they'd start braiding Castiel's hair and painting each other's nails.

But there was only so much secretiveness that Dean could stand, and since Cas could more or less read Dean's mind with a single look it was only fair that Dean would want to find more about the angel.

"Are you in love with someone? Now?" Dean insisted. "Is it someone I know?"

Castiel gave him a hint of a smile. "I believe the correct protocol would be not telling you," he said. "I'm sorry."

He was gone in a blink, which was definitely not a fair way of evading the question. It was, however, a very effective method.

Dean cursed loudly, but not even that brought Castiel back.


End file.
